Of Mistakes and Blind Dates
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: When Chad and Sonny are both set up on blind dates, they go on them to try and get the other off their mind. But when the couples show up at the same restaurant and end up sharing a table, Sonny and Chad have one interesting date night. /Channy/ oneshot.


**Hey everyone. I have a three day weekend off from school so I figured I could try and get a one-shot up for your enjoyment. I was watching Full House the other day and an episode came on which inspired this story. This isn't exactly what happened, but I thought it was a cute idea overall. I hope you enjoy. ****This is before Falling for the Falls so Chad and Sonny aren't dating.**** Also, this is not a songfic, although it does have Behind Enemy Lines in it somewhat. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Of Mistakes and Blind Dates

Allison "Sonny" Munroe groaned and let her head drop down onto the desk of her makeup vanity, her ink-black locks cascading around her. She stayed that way for only a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity to the girl. Slowly rising her upper half up once more, her eyes scanned the words scattered across a piece of notebook paper which she held in her hand.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection_

_And I think that we might be onto something, no_

_And I know it's something special_

_Seeing you here is not coincidental_

_Well I've been walking, walking, behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side_

_I've been saying, saying, that I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walking, walking, within enemy lines._

She sighed as she finished reading the lyrics to the song she had spent all night writing. Sonny didn't know the reason she wrote it, or why once she begun she forced herself to finish, but the one thing she did know was that she was utterly confused about something. Or rather, _someone. _Although she would never admit it to anyone (much less herself), she spent all last night throwing her feelings into that song for a certain Chad Dylan Cooper. The only problem? He's unattainable. Besides, as Sonny frequently reminds herself whenever the blue-eyed heartthrob comes her way, he doesn't even like her.

Here lies the talented teen's dilemma. She should have hated the egotistical drama snob, but instead she began developing very foreign (and very confusing) feelings for the boy. Now every fight that they have leaves her with butterflies in her stomach and a blush on her cheeks, things that would cause her to be killed if discovered by her friends.

Sonny groaned again and crumpled up the piece of paper that held the lyrics to her song, placing it on her vanity. Just then, Tawni Hart strolled into the dressing room, cell phone glued to her ear.

"Yes, yes, she'll be there." Tawni exclaimed into her phone, eyeing the moping Sonny in the corner. "Great! I'll have Sonny there by 7 sharp! Okay, bye!"

The brunette's head snapped up at the sound of her name, curious as to what Tawni was just saying about her to the caller on the other end.

"Girl, get your depressed butt up because you have a date tonight!" The blonde grinned.

"What?" Sonny's eyes widened in horror. Here she is thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper and trying to sort out her feelings for him and Tawni wants her to go on some date with a random guy?

"Yep! You know that cute guy Robert from Teen Gladiators? Well, his brother Calvin just moved down here and was looking for someone to, you know, 'show him around town'." She smirked, putting in air quotes for absolutely no reason whatsoever. "Don't worry, he's attractive… somewhat."

"So you told him that I would go on a blind date with him?" Sonny huffed out along with an annoyed sigh. It was sweet that Tawni cared about her well-being (sort of) but this was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll fix you up so that you don't scare him off." Tawni smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder; the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go to dinner with Calvin just for this time." Sonny gave in. Secretly she hoped that the distraction of another guy would take her mind off of you-know-who.

Tawni clapped her hands. "Great! Now, let's get you all pretty for your date."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Mackenzie Falls, a certain Chad Dylan Cooper was also in distress.

"I should just tell her how I feel." The blonde boy mumbled to himself, pacing in his enormous dressing room.

After the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted even thinking such a thing. "No, no, I shouldn't do that. I'll end up telling her and then she'll laugh in my face." Just the thought of that made Chad's stomach drop.

All of this insanity on his part was the fault of one person: Sonny Munroe. What seemed at first like a random feeling turned out to be a real crush; and if you know one thing about Chad Dylan Cooper, it's that he doesn't fall for girls, they fall for _him. _This is what confuses Chad the most; he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts or feeling these feelings towards a girl (a Random, of all people), and yet whenever he sees her he is overcome with a weird warmth, as if comfortable in her presence. Maybe even a little _too_ comfortable.

"Ugh!" He moaned, throwing himself down onto the nearby sofa.

"Chad?" A familiar voice called from down the hall.

"Go away." He shouted back at the voice.

Completely ignoring his directions, the door to the dressing room swung open revealing Portlyn, clad in her Mackenzie Falls attire.

"There you are. Timothy has been looking all over for you. We need to start shooting." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't care what our director says, I'm the star of the show and we'll start shooting when I feel like it." Chad crossed his hands over his chest in defiance.

Portlyn laughed. "Stop being a child. Now, I've done something for you that I know will cheer you up."

_Unless Sonny's hiding behind that door then I doubt it. _He thought, silently scolding himself for thinking such traitorous things.

"I know that you haven't been on a date in a while, which is very un-CDC-like, so I set you up on one!" The brunette girl beamed proudly as if she had just won a medal. Chad, however, looked as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"What? No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do blind dates." He scoffed.

"I don't really care. Chad, look, this will be good for you. One of my friends from dance is single and I thought that you two would be great together." Portlyn said, pleading her case to a still skeptical heartthrob.

"What's this chick's name and what does she look like?" Chad asked, standing up.

"Lauren. She's blonde and has brown eyes; totally your type. You guys will be going to dinner together; you have reservations at 7 so get yourself cleaned up."

Chad stared at his co-star for a moment, weighing out his opinions before finally deciding that he would go on a date with this "Lauren". With any luck, she could erase all thoughts of a Miss. Munroe from his mind and he wouldn't have to go through all of this confusion ever again.

"Alright, Portlyn, I'll go. Now get out of my dressing room."

* * *

"Sonny, you look fine, don't worry." Tawni reassured her friend who was currently patting down her violet purple sundress. Her wavy hair was hanging around her shoulders, accenting her light features beautifully, and her black heels gave that little flirty vibe (or at least that's what Tawni said).

Sonny took a deep breath and turned to face the blonde. "I know, I know, I'm just nervous. Thanks for helping me, by the way, Tawn."

Tawni grinned and flipped her own hair over her shoulder. "Darling, if it means that you are out of my way tonight I'm happy to do whatever it takes."

Sonny's expression turned to that of confusion. "Why, what are you planning on doing?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious? It's my Friday Night Pretty Time!" She exclaimed joyfully.

_She can be so shallow. _Sonny shook her head.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"He's here!" Tawni mouthed excitedly while Sonny tried to calm a whole new batch of nerves.

The girls opened the door to a tall teenager, maybe 17 or 18, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a bouquet of sunflowers and had a stunning smile spread across his face.

"Hi. Are you Sonny?" He asked, pointing to the awestruck brunette hiding behind Tawni.

"Yes. Hi, you must be Calvin." Sonny grinned, momentarily forgetting all about the depressed state she was in only a few hours ago.

"That I am. You look amazing." He motioned to her attire and Sonny couldn't help but giggle. She would definitely have to write Tawni a thank you card later.

"Thanks, you do too." Sonny said, giving Calvin a once-over. He was wearing a plaid shirt with dark jeans and glasses in his hair.

"So… shall we get going?" Calvin asked, handing the bouquet of flowers to the blushing girl.

"We shall." She sighed happily, taking his hand and waving to Tawni on her way out. This date was going to be great.

* * *

"Chad, stop fussing with your collar, you are going to mess it up." Portlyn reprimanded, going to fix her co-star's shirt.

Chad pushed her hands away. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't 'mess things up'."

"Well, you better not 'mess up' this date because I worked very hard to get it set up. Treat her right, you hear me?" Portlyn folded her arms across her chest.

_What are you, my mother? _Chad thought and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Just then there was a knock at his dressing room door.

"That's her!" Portlyn grinned, obviously much happier about this date then Chad was.

"Hooray." He said unenthusiastically as Portlyn opened the door.

"Portlyn!" A girl exclaimed, stepping in so that Chad could see her. She was a petite blonde with brown eyes (as Portlyn described earlier) and a shinning smile. She was dressed in all couture; obviously a Hollywood local.

"You must be Lauren." Chad said, putting on his own award winning smile and pushing Portlyn out of the way to get to her.

"Indeed I am. There's no need to introduce you, though, Mr. Cooper. I know who you are." She twirled a blonde hair around her finger.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Well, then, I won't. Now, let's get this show on the road."

He had to admit- Lauren wasn't as bad of a selection as he thought she would be. She was hot, classy... hot (hey, he's a teenage boy; don't expect him to have many standards).

"Have fun!" Portlyn called after the couple as she watched them leave; silently hoping that everything goes alright.

* * *

"This place is cute." Sonny gushed as she and Calvin sat down together at _Gordon's Italian Restaurant_.

"I thought that you would like it." Calvin smiled and picked up a menu.

Sonny bit her lip to hide her huge grin. So far this date was going amazingly well and Sonny hadn't thought about that certain boy once. That is, until her eyes landed on the couple walking into the restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, Chad, look! It's that girl from your studio!" Lauren said, tugging on Chad's arm and motioning over to where Sonny and Calvin were seated.

Chocolate brown met crystal blue as both Sonny and Chad's eyes met. This, ladies and gentlemen, is when all things calm and orderly get thrown out the window.

Chad was so busy staring at Sonny that he didn't even notice Lauren dragging him along over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Lauren!" Chad's date giggled, taking a seat across from Calvin and next to Chad.

"Hey there, baby. I'm Calvin." Sonny's date winked at the blonde.

The two stars at the table had finally snapped out of their trance long enough to realize that they were all at the same table.

"Why don't you… join us?" Sonny asked, looking over at Calvin, who was now talking to Lauren.

Chad wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Lauren, why don't we continue our date over at _our_ table?" He would never admit it, but seeing Sonny on a date with some other guy who wasn't him was doing very strange things to his heart.

Across the table, Sonny was feeling the same way about the bubbly blonde who was supposedly here with the Chad. "Yeah, Calvin, let's order." The brunette put on a sweet smile and tried to get her date to look at her, but no such luck.

"So Calvin, do you find blondes attractive?" Lauren said flirtatiously.

Calvin smirked. "Only if you are that blonde."

Sonny and Chad exchanged a confused and weirded-out glance with one another as they watched their dates hit it off with each other.

"Lauren, do you mind accompanying me to the fish tank?" Calvin said; his voice deep.

"Oh, I would love that." Lauren winked at him and before the blonde and brunette at the table knew it, their blind dates had just run off.

Chad turned to a shocked Sonny. "They're not coming back, are they?"

Sonny bit her lip and held her hand up for the waitress' attention. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, ma'am?" The waitress asked.

"Where is your fish tank?"

The waitress became confused. "We don't have a fish tank…"

As the woman left, Sonny turned to Chad, her shoulders slumping. "No, Chad, they're not coming back."

"Well isn't this just turning out to be great?" He groaned, sinking down in his chair.

"I know." Sonny agreed, a sudden wave of boldness coming over her. "So… who was that Lauren girl you were with? Anyone special?"

Chad's eyebrows shot up, obviously not prepared for the question. "Uh, no, no, no, she was just a friend. Portlyn set me up with her."

Sonny breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"What about Kevin?" Chad gulped, hoping that she wouldn't say that she and her date hit it off.

"First of all, it's Calvin, and secondly, Tawni actually set me up with him. Kind of ironic, huh?" She laughed at her humor.

Chad couldn't help but crack a smile at the girl. "Yeah. Hey, Sonny?"

"Yes?"

Chad sucked in a big breath. "You look really nice."

Even without looking in a mirror, Sonny knew that her checks were as red as a tomato. "Thanks. You look good, too."

Chad blushed, as well, completely knocking down any barriers he had left around the comedy starlet. "Thanks. Um, since we're here do you want to order?" He looked at everything but her.

Sonny smiled at his shyness. "Sure, Chad."

As they ate, Sonny couldn't help but think back to one line in the song she wrote earlier.

_And I know it's something special_

_Seeing you here is not coincidental_

She couldn't believe how true that was.

Across the table, Chad had a million butterflies in his stomach as he was on a date with the girl of his dreams. His rival.

They both knew how wrong it was to be feeling like this.

They were walking behind enemy lines, but, to be honest, not he nor she cared.

* * *

**This is one of my longest one-shots I've posted and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. Now you should go watch the Full House episode to see how DJ and Danny got put in this situation with their dates (the episode is called ****A Date with Fate****). Review? :)**


End file.
